warriorcats_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Wolffur
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warrior Cats Role Playing Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley those pics you uploaded where fenneh, i like the one about santa paws On The Edge Of Glory Don't Push Me Off 06:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool, how did you do it? did oaky help you on the irc? On The Edge Of Glory Don't Push Me Off 16:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool, oaky helped me get one. The first or second? On The Edge Of Glory Don't Push Me Off 16:48, August 20, 2011 (UTC) okay On The Edge Of Glory Don't Push Me Off 16:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Wolfy go back on irc On The Edge Of Glory Don't Push Me Off 17:11, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Wolffur. Sorry I wasn't on. I've been away for a while. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 21:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Wolffur, I know how to make template pages. I will make some for the wiki okay? I am also making a new page, SnowClan. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 14:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'm on now. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 19:40, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm an admin though and a good friend. Please make an exception for admins and there are not a lot of people here on the wiki. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 20:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Really. I have plenty of ideas. Are you going to take that away from me? Are you in control of me!? NO! Your fucking not! Let me have as amny cats as I want okay?! And okay! God forbid! Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 20:19, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Wolffur, you are a good friend, however, if you want people to have a good time don't restrict them to a certain amount of stuff they can do. I have to have an opinion in this, that's what admins are for. Let's go to the chat and discuss the rules so they are fair for everyone, okay? Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 20:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I <3 you. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 20:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Just remeber that WIldstar! Sure. I will start making the Battle Between WildClan and SnowClan page. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 21:01, August 23, 2011 (UTC) On the page, WildClan will attack SnowClan because of a misunderstanding okay? Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 21:03, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm going offline now. See you tomorrow! I love you! Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 21:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Of course I will. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 23:37, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I edited my user page. Check it out! Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 01:53, August 24, 2011 (UTC) You on? Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 11:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I saw. I XD Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 12:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to help out with a Scouting Project. I will be on again at 12:00 Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 12:58, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm on now. BTW Sagestar started the war, not Dapplestar. Dapplestar tried to stop the war, but ultimately failed. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 15:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) KK. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 15:21, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright. BTW a WildClan patrol was already out and ran back to warn Wildstar, then Wildstar would set up a battle group and set a trap. (It creates more suspense XD) And I love you! <3 Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 15:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll take it off. Chat? Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 15:34, August 24, 2011 (UTC) How come you took what happened in the SnowClan roleplay and changed it so that SnowClan's bad? WildClan was supposed to have an over reaction. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 15:37, August 24, 2011 (UTC) SnowClan is too, but Sagestar ruined the clan's reputation and Blackstar only wanted to fix everything. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 15:44, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I know that WildClan is a peaceful clan, but maybe Wildstar had an over-reaction to seeing Blackstar's patrol on WildClan territory. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 15:52, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :( Now there is going to be a edit conflict on the page. Maybe we should make two different pages. SnowClan's side and WildClan's side. You can make WildClan's side and I'll make SnowClan's side. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 16:00, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I am removing the roleplay so far on Battle Between WildClan and SnowClan write now. I'm rewriting the roleplay in the SnowClan write now. So I'm starting fresh again. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 16:06, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I won't. Anyways, the roleplay should be in the past, not the present. Maybe just the prologue should be in the present. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 16:12, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I saw, but the war between WildClan and SnowClan started when Sagestar was leader in the past. Not the present. Are we making the final battle? Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 16:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I was helping with another Scouting Project. I will not be as much as I used to when school starts here on September 6. I saw the charrie page. I'm going to make one! Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 19:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I saw, but the battle page has a roleplay part, so both sides can roleplay. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 19:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) YAY! will do Lily I Catnapped You I'm The Cat Burglar 20:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Fur color: Dark ginger Eye color: green and amber (left and right) Lily I Catnapped You I'm The Cat Burglar 20:52, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Do i haveto have on yet? or can another user rp him? Lily I Catnapped You I'm The Cat Burglar 20:59, August 24, 2011 (UTC) The group of rogues that made SnowClan were clan sized already and thought that they didn't need to join any clan, instead make there own. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 20:59, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, unless you or another user wants to do it im fine for now Lily I Catnapped You I'm The Cat Burglar 21:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) kay Well, wouldn't he allow them to go and make their own clan? What I meant was that Tiger would allow them to make their own clan. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 21:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC)